Live, Laugh and Love
by NZWriter7
Summary: In the year 1912, the mighty luxury passenger ship Titanic set sail from Southampton on her maiden voyage. Meant to be the greatest ship of her time, she was a wonder to behold. But fate was against her, and all those aboard. A young woman faces the greatest choices of her life. Already having lost those she loves most, can she learn to move on, or be lost at sea among the others?


**Live, Laugh and Love**

**I do not own the plot of the movie Titanic, nor any of its characters, fictional or otherwise.**

**I do own Síoraí and additional plot.**

**Síoraí's POV**

**"****_Be safe and strong, my beloved daughter"_**

**Those were the last words of my father; the last thing he had said to me before I lost him forever. Words he always said before he left without me at his side; the very words that will always stay in my mind. On the day of his death, a day which should never have come to pass, I lost two of those most dear to me. All I had left then was my name, along with the fortune, estate, and respect that went along with it. Actually, to be fair, I do have some family left, and some very loyal friends. But none so close to me as those I lost. On that day I had just turned 26. We had been celebrating… My father, my fiancée and myself… Then it had all gone wrong. What should have been a day of happiness rapidly turned into one of despair. In the days following I fell into a quiet and secluded lifestyle; shutting myself off from the world. That is, until a couple of visitors took some time to come and break me from my vacant state.**

**"****Milady…" Sara, my personal maid, softly addressed me as I sat within my father's study, looking at a photograph that sat upon his deck. It had only been taken some four months earlier, at a happier time. Looking up slowly, my tired, blackened eyes silently bid her to state her purpose.**

**"****Forgive me, milady, but your uncle and Mr. Ismay are here to see you" Sara said softly. Sighing heavily, I got to my feet and without a word left the room, locking the door behind me and heading to the foyer. Sure enough, there stood Captain Edward Smith and Mister Joseph (Bruce) Ismay. Captain Smith, my uncle, had sailed together with my father many times as officers under the employment of the White Star Line, and often visited with his wife and daughter in between their times of official sailing. Naturally, my father was also an employee of Ismay, so it was obligation more than friendship that often brought the man to our estate. Although, for all he was a first class fool (literally), I had to admit that there were times when Bruce Ismay was not that bad of a man. He had made sure to see that I was alright after my father's passing, though that was as much to save the image of the company as it was to be supportive. Still, I could not deny that his support, for whatever reasons given, had been of help and comfort to me when I needed it most.**

**"****Uncle, Mr. Ismay; it is good to see you both" I said with as much sincerity as I could muster, through my voice was hoarse from lack of use, and clearly revealed my fatigue. Offering my hand to Mr Ismay, his eyes clearly searched mine as he kissed the back of it politely, as if he were searching for something, and I simply shook my head, knowing what he was silently asking. My father, perhaps in some premonition of his death, had left me a letter and a small hard carved box that would unlock if I used the key necklace given to me for my 21****st**** birthday. But as of yet, I had not the courage to open either. I knew that, once I did my father's death, and that of the man I loved, would be final. Perhaps it was cowardly of me, but in times of grief I believe one is permitted to be a little ignorant, if not selfish. When I was ready, I would open them, but for now I wanted to just mourn a while longer.**

**"****Síoraí, my girl, look at you. Have you slept at all?" My uncle asked of me as he stepped forward once Ismay had released my hand and secured me in his ever warm, comforting embrace. Slowly returning the gesture, I sighed.**

**"****A little, I think, but... the dreams still plague me. Every time I close my eyes I see them," I muttered against his chest. Since that day I had not cried, holding it all within me as I tried to stay strong, but my body still shook with emotion. Seeing my uncle was bitter sweet at this time, but I was grateful for his presence. After a few moments I pulled away and gave him the best smile that I could manage at this time, and then I gestured to the open door of the tea room to our right.**

**"****Please, won't you join me for tea? Sara, if you could bring a fresh pot and two extra cups" I asked of the woman who still stood a little way back. With a nod she left for the kitchen and in the meantime I accepted my uncle's arm, putting some of my weight onto him at his encouragement. Once we were seated comfortably, I was the first to broach the subject of their visit.**

**"****What brings you to my home, gentlemen? I did not think I would be seeing either of you for a at least a few months, since the launching of your latest success is nearing, Mr. Ismay"**

**"****That it is, but that is precisely why we are here" he commented as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag of it before continuing. "As you know I have asked E.J. to be the captain upon the maiden voyage of Titanic and he has accepted. I had also asked your late father to be the first mate alongside him, as he had been on so many ships before, but naturally..."**

**As he trailed off, Sara brought in the tea and poured a cup for each of us. I was thankful for the brief interruption and instead of letting her pour I took the task upon myself. After sipping the comforting liquid to steady myself, I motioned for Mr. Ismay to continue, but instead it was Uncle who explained further.**

**"****After what happened, I was forced to choose another to fill the space left. I'm sure you remember Mr. Murdoch?" When I nodded, he smiled. We both knew that, after my father, Mr. Murdoch was the best choice for first mate. Not only was he a good sailor, worthy of such a grand venture, he was a kind and gentle soul of a man, as well. "But despite all that has happened I know that your father would still want us to see his wishes through. Therefore…"**

When Mr. Ismay slipped an envelope from his coat pocket and slid it across the table, I didn't need to open it to know what it was. I had sailed before with my father aboard some of the previous maiden voyages of White Star Line ships. Titanic was to be no exception. He had asked my fiancée and me whether we would like to travel on the grand ship, as an early wedding present of sorts, and we had readily accepted. After what had happened, I hadn't thought the offer would still stand. Looking between the two men, I weighed my options. On the one hand, I knew going abroad that ship would bring me some pain, for I would not be able to truly enjoy the experience. Not only would the reminders be everywhere, but I would be no doubt hounded by press and curious passengers. On the other hand, it was not an opportunity to take lightly and I knew I would kick myself later in my life were I to not accept. An opportunity such as the one to travel on the Titanic for the first time was one that would only come once. Despite everything, my love of adventure was the greater influence. So with my mind made up, I reached for the envelope and tucked it away in the pocket of my dress.

"Thank you. I am aware that they would not wish for me to remain here moping. Both would scold me royally if they were to see me now," I said with a crooked smile, my eyes becoming pained, but swiftly clearing again. I was tired of acting this way, truly, but I found the more I tried to fight it, the worse it got. So I would simply have to wait it out, until the time came that I could find peace. "Though, I do believe that there is more to it than you are letting on, Mr. Ismay. It's quite the journey to make just to deliver a ticket in person, whatever my father may or may not have mentioned to you"

Raising an eyebrow at me, the man cleared his throat as shifted a little before he sighed and gave in to his more arrogant side, the side of him that annoyed me to no end. It was not very lady like to talk to a man in such a way, but at this point I really didn't care. Irish women didn't have their reputations for nothing, after all, and I was in no mood to tiptoe around the issue and speak in euphemisms, as according to society.

"Well, yes, actually. The excitement around Titanic has been impressive, but it has been dampened somewhat by the sudden loss of your father, which as you know was published in the paper in order to pay proper tribute to his successes in life. I had previously hinted to his presence aboard the ship alongside your uncle and now the press are beginning to ask questions, if you catch my drift"

There was no denying that my expression hardened and again Ismay shifted in his seat. Good, he needed to be taken down a peg or two now and then. Yes, the press would be asking question now, there would be no doubt. As of yet I had escaped their questions by remaining at my estate, but eventually I would have to face them, as I would everything else.

"You are hoping that if my presence aboard is known, it will help to soothe the tension somewhat, I take it"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. If the press were to see you there, standing alongside the captain, then they will have no choice but to back down. It is not only for the sake of the company that I ask this of you, Síoraí. I ask it also so that you may face them for your own sake, and that of your father's reputation. Rumours are beginning to surface and need to be stopped in their tracks. Only you can do that. If is only regrettable that you will have no official company…"

"Please, enough, Mr. Ismay" I said sharply.

Yes, the rumours. They could indeed be damaging, but not to me as much as he was letting on. If left to continue, they would only be damaging for him and the White Star Line, as I would only be background news soon forgotten, but I would not want the company that my father and uncle worked for with pride fall into disrepute. "I understand. I will attend. Perhaps this is what I need. To get away for a while… It may do me some good"

"Indeed it will, my girl. You will be accompanying me, for all intents and purposes, as well," Captain Smith said, his slight glare pinned on Ismay at the insinuation. "Now come, let's get you packed. Then we'll head to Southampton and board together so that you will have time to settle before the masses arrive. You will see. Once you get out, meet new people and are back in the familiar settings that you shared with your loved ones in such happy times, you will feel better. I guarantee it," he then said softly to me with that signature smile of his that always made me smile in return no matter how rotten I was feeling at the time. When he offered me his hand I took it and got to my feet, the tea now forgotten as my excitement began to bubble beneath the surface. At the same time Ismay smiled and stood also.

"Now that's all settled, I must be off. I have an important press conference to attend in the morning and several meetings before the day we depart, so I cannot linger. Síoraí, I look forward to seeing you on board. E.J" he said with a nod to both of us before he took his coat and hat from my obliging butler and left without further word.

"Uncle, just what exactly does he expect of me? Certainly seeing me out will dispel many of the rumours that have accumulated recently, but when all is said and done I am a woman. They will not listen to me without a man at my side doing the talking, sure enough. All they expect of women like me is to stand there and look pretty, like an ornamental china doll," I said with a shake of my head, and my reply was a knowing sigh.

"I know. Ismay knows that, too, I think. This is why he wants you to speak, instead of doing it himself. It will… draw attention," Uncle said slowly, clearly trying not to say it at all, but he was never one to not admit the truth. At my glare, he blew out a breath of resignation and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Síoraí, I will be right by your side" he reassured me firmly. "You will not be alone in this, no matter what anyone else my say or think otherwise. You will have me, and once I introduce you, you can be assured that the officers aboard Titanic will also stand by you. Mr. Andrews, too, will be aboard. You've heard of him from your father before, I think"

"Mr. Andrews, yes, the ship builder. Does he know my troubles, as well?" I asked in quiet surprise as we made our way upstairs towards my chambers.

"He does; Mr. Ismay filled him in on the details that the paper 'conveniently' overlooked, so that he would be prepared for the press's advances later on. That does not bother you, surely? He wished me to convey his condolences and hoped that you were faring well. I think he will be looking forward to meeting you"

"That is what they all say, Uncle. Modern society is all sugar and salt," I said flatly as I opened the door to my chambers and walked to my trunk.

"Still, if he is Irish and a proper working man, then I would suppose that he is less inclined to the ways of high society. I will look forward to meeting him, as well" I said softly, and then said no more on the matter as I concentrated on packing all that I would need for a round trip. As I paused near the end to think about what I might be missing, my eyes lingered on the Captain before I briefly disappeared back to the study. Unlocking the door, I went to the large mahogany desk and opened the middle draw, thus unlocking the one to the left. Inside was the letter and box, which I took out slowly and looked at the seal. Red wax, imprinted with the family crest from my father's ring. The very one I now wore on my necklace, along with my engagement ring and the key. Closing the drawers again, I went back to my chambers and placed both items gently in my trunk. Part of me was insanely excited for this, a chance to go on the grandest ship in the world on its first maiden voyage, no less, and with my uncle. But there was also the part of me that was dreading it. I hated first class society, rather the people in it. Sugar and salt: sweet to your face, bitter behind your back. Sometimes even bitter to your face, too, but that was preferable. I only hoped that on this voyage I would be able to keep my temper in check. If not, then I feared what the consequences may be. Closing the lid of my trunk, I took one last look around my chambers before giving a small sigh.

"Alright, Uncle… I'm ready. Let us go"


End file.
